In the field of handheld drilling tools, in particular in aeronautics, handheld drilling tools are known that make it possible not only to rotate the cutting tool, but also to move the cutting tool forwards or backwards, in a controlled manner, thanks to a linear actuator of said handheld tool.
It is known in prior art for example documents EP-2.108.478 or WO-2009/128757 of such handheld tools. In the devices of these two documents, a first motor makes it possible, by the intermediary of a screw/nut system to control the forward movement or backward movement of the cutting tool, while a second motor makes it possible to transmit a spin torque to the cutting tool, by the intermediary of a spline shaft transmission. In the devices of these two documents, the first motor and the second motor are fixed in relation to one another. The second motor, transmitting the spin torque to the tool, is rigidly connected to the case of the mechanism.
It is also known from the state of the art document US-2006/0269369 a handheld machining device that combines, on the one hand a pneumatic motor in order to rotate a cutting tool, and on the other hand a linear actuator comprising a ball screw and an electric motor, of the stepping type enabling the simultaneous displacement in translation of the unit formed by the pneumatic motor and cutting tool, forwards and backwards. In the device of this document, the pneumatic motor and the electric motor are displaced in translation, in relation to one another, during the forward movement or backward movement of the cutting tool.
In the device of this document US-2006/0269369, the electric motor, of the stepping type, is coupled to an angular encoder which produces a signal that represents the position of the linear actuator. This signal is used by control electronics allowing the control of the electric motor of the linear actuator. These electronics are a separate element and distinct from the handheld device, connected in particular to the electric motor of the tool by means of a flexible electric cable. Using a pneumatic motor requires in order to rotate the cutting tool at low speeds (less than 8000 rpm) the provision of a reducer between the tool and the output of the motor. Such a device does not enable any control of the rotation of the cutting tool.